villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toth
Toth is an antagonist of the Rooster Teeth animated web series Nomad of Nowhere. She is a bounty hunter trying to save her people at any cost. She is voiced by Danu Uribe. History Past Not much is known about Toth's past, other than she is part of a race of people called the Y'dala, who are usually characterized by having dark skin and hair, bright eyes, pointed ears, and longer lifespans. As a race, they are also naturally prejudiced and fearful of magic and magic-users. However, their water supply dried up and the people began to suffer, so Toth went out in search of help. She met Don Paragon, who offered to help her people if she led his Dandy Lions and captured the Nomad of Nowhere. She agreed and became his right-hand. Season 1 In the episode "The Dreaded Nomad", Toth, the Dandy Lions, and Skout set out under the orders of Don Paragon to find and capture or kill the dreaded magic Nomad, who is feared for his magical powers. They had tracked him to several areas before, but now tracked him to a thorny wood. Toth and the others reach the woods, then proceed to march in. Skout becomes separated from the others and meets the Nomad, only to find he is not evil or deadly at all, but instead a friendly magic man. However, Toth and the Dandy Lions find the Nomad and demand he come with them. To avoid capture, the Nomad uses magic to bring their supply of knives and weapons to life, distracting them. However, Toth punches the Nomad to the ground and attacks him, but he dodges. When he is distracted by his home catching on fire, she attempts to kill him, but he is saved by a broom he brought to life. She attempts to kill him again, but is distracted by Red Manuel. The Nomad escapes, so Toth punches Red Manuel and sets fire to the forest. However, when the fire causes a truck to fall towards Skout, Toth bravely saves her. However, the smoke overwhelms the group, causing Toth to pass out. The Nomad returns and saves Toth, Skout, and the Dandy lions, who remain unconscious as he flees the woods. In "Bliss Hill", Toth angrily returns to the Oasis to report back to Don Paragon. Though Don is disappointed that she did not capture the Nomad, he is glad to know he exists. Red Manuel then suggests putting out a larger bounty for the Nomad, to which Paragon agrees despite Toth's disdain for the idea. She is commanded to not peruse the Nomad until she proves herself worthy after her last failure. In "Trouble on Purpose", she and the Dandy Lions stop for fuel, but the suppliers are low due to their machines breaking and cannot afford to trade their small stock. Toth threatens them with violence if they do not comply, but Skout steps in to try and repair the machines. Though she is successful, the supply is dried up. Toth forces the people to hand over their fuel in exchange for water anyway, and Skout is horrified to see that Toth and the Dandy Lions only give them a few measly gallons for their entire supply. When Toth sees evidence of the Nomad nearby, she ignores it. In "The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus", she and Skout stop at the titular circus to rest. However, when the Nomad is found there and captured by Bailey Twindleweed and his Twindleweed's Phenomenal Four, she goes down to offer a trade. However, when the circus performers will not compromise, she threatens them and argues, allowing the Nomad to escape. Bertha throws Toth aside as the performers go after the Nomad, but he outsmarts and beats them all. Toth gets back up and tries to capture the Nomad again, but is stopped by Twindleweed. The Nomad then uses his magic to reveal Twindleweed has been purposefully neglecting to pay his employees, causing them to turn on him as Toth, Skout, and the Nomad watch, launching him from a canon. This brings down the big top on top of them, and the Nomad escapes once more, much to Toth's rage. In "The Kindness of Strangers", she and Skout are chasing after the Nomad, but he gets away with help from an Undertaker. Toth questions the Undertaker as to the Nomad's location, and he lies and points the in a different direction. As she and Skout ride away, the Undertaker takes the Nomad across the desert to the cemetery, planning to use him for his own diabolical purposes. In "El Rey", Toth and Skout track the Nomad into a desert storm. Though Skout is reluctant to enter, Toth encourages her to go on. The two enter the storm, where they encounter a vicious beast that attacks them. Skout is hit by the creature's spiked tail and is wounded, but Toth manages to overpower and slay the beast. However, as Skout's wound is potentially fatal, Toth retreats and has the Dandy Lions return to the Oasis for Skout to receive treatment, saving her life. Don Paragon, however, is displeased and believes Toth to be weak and too attached to Skout. Toth is dismissed, and she storms angrily away. In "Eagle Canyon", Toth looks on as Don Paragon receives a surprise visit from El Rey's governor Toro. Paragon then gets a tip that the Nomad was last seen in Eagle Canyon, and Toth and the Dandy Lions are tasked with resuming their chase. However, Toth commands that Skout stay behind. She and the Dandy Lions go to Eagle Canyon and track down the Nomad, who is trying to save a giant bird's egg. Toth corners him and demands he come with her to avoid any more pain. However, the Nomad goes to save the egg instead, and she takes it as a refusal and attacks him, pinning him to the ground with her axe. As she prepares to beat him, the bird attacks her. However, Skout followed her and holds the egg over a cliff to persuade the mother to release Toth. However, Skout realizes she cannot drop the egg and lets it loose, leaving the bird to reclaim it and fly away with the Nomad. Toth is enraged and yells at Skout, who tells her she has been too overbearing. Toth snaps at Skout, telling her that their relationship is not a partnership, but one of boss and servant and nothing else. She then relives Skout of duty, letting her walk away. In "End of the Line", she and the Dandy Lions are shown still hunting out in the desert, with Jethro and Santi noting that she has not stopped for days. She then sees Toro's Champion riding through the desert, also looking for the Nomad. She urges the Dandy Lions to press on so they can achieve their goal before he does. In "Compass", Toth and the Dandy Lions track the Nomad's trail to a train station where he got on a train to head for the End of the Line. There, a ticket salesman annoys her, so she punches him in the face. A crashed train comes in, with the passengers claiming the Nomad was on the train. When Toth tells them she will bring the Nomad to justice, the passengers tell her that the Nomad saved them from bandits and Toro's Champion, who really crashed the train. Toth dismisses the idea that the Nomad could do something good and questions the passengers as to the Nomad's whereabouts. The passengers, however, stand up for the Nomad and refuse to tell her. This enrages Toth and she begins assaulting and beating the wounded passengers to the horror of the other Dandy Lions, with Jethro telling her that what she is doing is "south of their usual moral compass". Toth, however, tries to force the passengers to talk. However, she is unsuccessful. In "The Red Carpet", Toth and the Dandy Lions return to the Oasis, where they discover that Red Manuel has captured the Nomad and Skout. Knowing the Nomad has been captured, Toth asks Don Paragon uphold his end of the bargain. However, because she did not capture the Nomad, Paragon refuses and dismisses her, making Red Manuel the new leader of the Dandy Lions. Toth, betrayed, seeks out Skout in the dungeon and frees her. Toth apologizes to Skout and denounces her allegiance to Do Paragon, but then tells Skout that she plans to take the Nomad from Paragon and give it to El Rey himself, so that the king may help her people. Skout, however, refuses, telling Toth that the Nomad is not evil and that she will not help in hurting it anymore, also telling her that if the king were to help, he would have done it already. Toth, however, is enraged that Skout would choose the Nomad over her, even dismissing Skout's confession of care towards her. Skout, knowing Toth will only hurt the Nomad further, locks her in a cell and leaves, much to Toth's anger and sadness. In "Fiesta", Skout begins firing cannonballs at the Oasis' dam to break it and put out fires Don Paragon has set across the town to stop the escaping Nomad. One of them breaks the prison wall and Toth escapes. She tracks down Paragon, who is being beaten by the Nomad armored in stone. She turns on Paragon and breaks his sword, then punches him aside and fights the Nomad, breaking its armor. The Nomad, however, brings to life a statue to fight her and Paragon back just before the dam breaks. Skout saves the Nomad as Toth and Paragon are swept away. Howeve, Toth recovers and chases Skout and the Nomad down. Skout stands in between them, trying to convince Toth to stop. Toth hesitates, but decides that Skout no longer matters to her and throws her axe at Skout. The Nomad uses the statue to block it, then swat her away, though Skout realizes that her relationship with Toth is broken, and that Toth no longer cares for her. Toth wakes up and limps away, only to notice Don Paragon being confronted by El Rey through a murder of crows. She watches with horror as El Rey kills Paragon by having the crows devour him. El Rey then sets his sights on Toth to become his new enforcer. Personality Toth is determined and even extreme, and will go to great lengths to get her target, including risking the lives of her own team and setting an entire wood on fire just to snuff him out. She is shown to be a formidable and violent fighter, and even has a sadistic side in battle. Despite this, she has a clear sense of honor and respect, and will even save those close to her when they are in danger. Quotes Gallery L8wfMc.gif QYsnl6.gif DYWuNYeV4AEp3Du.jpg ohhhhhyeahhhhh.jpg|Toth saves Skout. tumblr_inline_p64gpvObyf1rlw6n3_500.jpg|Toth with Skout, Red Manuel, and the Dandy Lions. FHadPwf.png DYdOPYIVoAEyYTF.jpg Nomad-of-nowhere-social.jpg DXjvkx_V4AA7wJe.jpg|Toth's bio picture. Trivia *It is strongly implied that Toth has romantic feelings for Skout, as evidenced by her blushing when Skout hugs her and her distraught over Skout seemingly betraying her. *Toth enjoys cotton candy. See also *Toth in Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Delusional Category:Military Category:Female Category:Businessmen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyers Category:Polluters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Protagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Rivals Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Protective Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Guardians Category:Tragic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Western Villains